Canadian Suicide
by CanadaLover008764
Summary: Canada is tired of being 'invisible' and decides to end it all. He doesn't realize that Prussia actually cared about him, and he doesn't take the Canadian's death very well. He decides to join him in the afterlife. What will happen to them and the other countries because of the Canadian's death? Find out and please read!
1. Unnoticed

**Hello people of the Hetalia fandom! I have to say right away that I got this idea from VandettACosplay's Whiskey Lullaby video. It's not the same as the story, but it's based off of it. Except for its Canada and Prussia instead of Prussia and Austria. Plus, they were never together in this story.**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Canada sat on the floor at the meeting. America and China were yelling at one another about something that had to deal with hamburgers. China didn't like the idea by the sounds of things, and America was persisting on getting him to join.

This wasn't a surprise to Canada. The meetings anymore almost always led to disagreement. Nobody ever paid any attention to the poor Canadian as far as he knew. He wasn't even quite sure as to why he was there. He always went unnoticed.

Germany stood up and joined the argument. The other countries around the table looked uneasy about this, but they all sat there. All of them except Canada.

He was sick of people acting as though he was invisible. Nobody ever seemed to even acknowledge his presence, so he stood. His lips parted slightly as he yelled a string of words. "I think you guys should just agree!"

Every country in the room turned to look in his direction, but they all looked quite confused. Canada's cheeks grew red in embarrassment as he realized that now every eye in the room would be on him.

At least, he felt that way until Italy spoke up, "Where did that voice come from? Germany! I'm scared!" The Canadian swallowed hard as he realized he was still going unseen. All of the countries turned back towards one another and started speaking in hushed whispers.

He didn't even notice that one pair of eyes stayed on him as he walked out of the room, head bowed.

***'*'***

Canada's body slammed against the couch hard as soon as he got home. He still wasn't sure as to why nobody knew he was there. He accidentally walked into Prussia on the way out of the building, but when he muttered, 'sorry', Prussia looked bewildered.

Canada sipped on Canadian Hillbillies all night long. Every single day in his life he was ignored and put down. The Canadian was not happy with his life at the time. The only person he was happy about was Prussia, but he never paid any attention to Canada.

The drinks kept going down his throat as he held back tears. Why must life be so hard for the poor the Canadian? Kumajirou came out from the kitchen, "You want some maple sy.." He paused as he noticed how upset his owner was.

Canada threw a glass bottle at his companion. "Leave me alone!" His eyes were swimming with tears. His pet left the room quickly.

The Canadian held a piece of paper against his chest as he rocked back and forth. He picked up a pen from the table as quickly scribbled down a note. Once he was done, he ambled upstairs to his bedroom to get a gun. Within minutes, he lay on the floor, gun in hand.

* * *

**Okay, don't complain please. I know it's depressing and such, but I promise it will get better. It may be a few chapters, but it will get better. Sorry about the short chapter as well.**

**Please leave any and all requests and questions! Also, please tell me what you think. :3**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	2. Somebody Is Missing

**Hello guys! Glad to see that so many of you like it so far. Okay, I'm telling you now. From about chapter 5 and onward, there will be a part one and part two of each chapter. One will have Supernatural stuff in it, and the other will be normal. **

**I'm leaving the option up to you though. You can read one or the other, or both. It's completely up to you. I won't be saying its a crossover till I'm done with it so those of you who like the Hetalia story will be able to continue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kumajelly came into Canada's room. His master lay on the floor, and honestly, he had no idea what to do. He dropped the platter that held pancakes that was meant for his companion. Now, they were just wasted pancakes on the floor.

He rushed down the steps as fast as he could on all four legs. His eyes were flooded with tears even though he didn't know the man upstairs very well, he still knew that he was a good owner.

He wrapped his paw around the phone and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could. A woman picked up almost right away, but she didn't have time to talk. The polar bear got there first, "My friend, he.. He committed scicide! Please help him!" By this time the tears were streaming down his face.

In about ten minutes, an ambulance arrived to pickup Canada. They hauled him off and took the upset polar bear with them.

***'*'***

The world meeting came into order. Everyone crowded into the conference room again that day. Their discussion on hamburgers was going to continue into today. Something was different though.

America was the first to speak up, "Is everybody here? I feel like somebody is missing." He bit his lip as he tried to figure it out. Everybody looked slightly perplexed, and Prussia stood up.

"It's Canada. Something's wrong." Prussia's voice held fear, but he tried not to let it bother him. He was pretty sure that the Canadian was fine. Everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it.

America looked at him, confused, "Who's Canada?"

* * *

**Okay guys, here is chapter two. Tell me what you think please. Thanks to all who followed, favorited, reviewed, and just read this.**

**Also, I'm sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be longer. **

**All questions and requests are welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	3. Picture

**Okay so I was wrong about the size of this chapter. I was also wrong on where I will be separating the story into "two" stories. It will be a little bit later, but not too much.**

**Here's the next chapter. I thank Guest for their request. It was a great thing and I'm glad to fit it into this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia let out a long shaky breath while glaring at America. He had just insulted one of the few countries he actually liked in this room! He blinked slowly trying to control his anger.

This is when America spoke up again, "Seriously, who's this Canada you speak of?" His eyes showed confusion, but his lips kept a smile at bay, barely. Prussia did his best to contain himself.

"He's one of us." As soon as he was done saying this, he mumbled under his breath, 'idiot.'

America scratched his chin. "Huh, the name doesn't sound familiar. Maybe you are crazy or something." His arm outstretched. Prussia looked down hesitating slightly. In America's hand he held a hamburger. "Eat it, it will make-"

That's when Prussia decided he had had enough of this bullcrap. He kept in a scream as he punched the American right in the face. America's head flew backwards as the Prussian's fist made contact. Everyone in the room was now quiet as America tried to regain himself.

Prussia whipped around. His voice came out with venom in every word, "Anybody else have anything to say about Canada?" Italy started to raise his hand, but Germany shook his head angrily and slammed it against the table. Nobody else piped up. Prussia headed to the door, Germany in pursuit. "Good, bye guys!" With that, he left.

***'*'***

Prussia stood in his living room staring at the only picture of Canada he had. He had taken it one day at their world meetings. Canada was sitting in his usual corner of the room, arms wrapped tightly around his legs. It was a mystery to Prussia as to why the other countries didn't see the adorable little country.

That day hand been a normal meeting, everybody arguing. Canada had spoken up quietly, and everybody was confused as to where the mysterious voice had come from. When nobody could figure it out, Canada slumped down to the floor slowly and looked quite disappointed.

Prussia had taken out his phone and snapped a picture of the country as he sat there. He wasn't happy about taking it, but his thoughts were different now that the Canadian was gone.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Prussia jerked slightly and shoved the picture down between the couch cushions. He opened the door slightly to reveal Canada's pet. His eyes were filled with tears, and he held papers in his hands. Prussia opened the door.

* * *

**Thanks to Guest, Sierra Wood, SecretKeeper250, TheSlayerGirl, and Guest by the name of Paparoxi for reviewing! Couldn't do this without you guys!**

**Please send any and all questions and requests to me. I will gladly answer them all and fit the requests in the best possible way. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	4. Notes

**Hey, guys! How ya been? I've been sick all day, but I decided to work on the next chapter anyway for you. I'm happy to have a chapter up and ready for you!**

**Thanks for all the support! I love you guys, and I already know this is going to turn out to be great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Prussian let in the polar bear without question. Kumajiro walked right in, his eyes overflowing with tears. "It's Gilbert, right?" His eyes were scanning the page before him as he spoke.

"Yes, why? Are you okay?" Prussia gently placed his hand on the polar bear's shoulder. He shook his head slowly and handed Gilbert the stack of papers.

"Here, these are for you apparently." This is when he let the tears slide down his cheeks and into his fur. It matted together quickly. Prussia wrapped his arm around the Canadian's pet and glanced at the papers.

"What's wrong, Kumajiro?" Gilbert kept looking at the papers as he spoke and became quite upset when he realized they were from Canada. The first one was signed, 'I'm going to miss you, Matthew.'

"I just miss my companion. I didn't even know his name, but I do know that he was a great owner." Prussia held him tighter.

"You want to stay here for a while?"

"Really?" The polar bears eyes widened as he processed this thought.

"Yeah, of course." Prussia would be glad to know more about the country he never got to know. He honestly regretted never talking to him.

Kumajiro nodded quickly. "I will be back with my stuff!" He had a smile plastered on his face as he ran out on all fours. Prussia sighed and decided to shift through the notes.

After reading the note on the bottom of the stack, Gilbert wanted to cry. It read,

'_Today I planned to talk to Prussia. By the time I got the chance, he had already left the room out of frustration. I've never been so disappointed in myself than I was at that moment. I had given myself a mission, and I had managed to fail it. Prussia was the only one I would be willing to talk to because I had the feeling he may have been able to see me unlike the others._'

It was about three letters later that Prussia figured out that he was reading random pages out of Canada's journal. These were private, but yet his polar bear had wanted the Prussian to read them for some reason.

It was around the fifth page that made Prussia cry. He wrote front and back on each page. Even though each page wasn't about him, Prussia still read all of them. On the back of one saying that he had watched Gilbert all day to try to get up the nerve to talk to him, Prussia found a note to America.

This one read,

'_My brother, America, is a total asshole. He will talk to me outside of the world meetings and/or when no other countries were around. During the world meetings, when I would speak up, he would glare at me when the others weren't looking. _

_The days when I would speak, I would hide in my corner and hope to god that America wouldn't be too mad at me that night. Some nights, when I spoke up at our meetings, he would yell at me for hours till I cried. Sometimes, he would smack me if I tried to tune him out. My brother can be abusive when he wants to be, but he can also be sweet._

_I hope I can sleep decent tonight,_

_Mathew Williams._'

Prussia kept each and every letter as he read through them. Some of them were sad, like the one about his brother. Most of them were about Prussia, and his failed attempts to talk to him. The more he read, the more he found out about Canada. Each time he failed to talk to Prussia, he would mention it.

Eventually, Gilbert came across a page that was different from the rest. The material, the fashion of writing, the pen, everything was foreign about this page except the signature at the bottom. This one was also covered in dried tear stains. This was his least favorite of the stack, and he didn't like most of them.

'_Prussia, I hope you get to read this someday. I apologize for never talking to you, but I was too afraid to. On the last day I was alive, (yes, I wrote this a few minutes before I killed myself) I bumped into you in the hallway, on purpose. You looked at the space in which I stood as if a ghost had bumped into you. I continued to walk even though I was sure you could see me._

_I wish I could've talked to you at least once. Maybe I would still be around with you if I had done so. I hope that someday, I will see you again. Maybe we could have a good time then._

_Have a good life, Canada._'

This is when Prussia let himself sob over the Canadian's death.

* * *

**Thanks Sierra Wood, Guest, TheSlayerGirl, Canadatheninja, SecretKeeper250, asits9, and a guest by the name of 1hellovabutler for reviewing! I can't do this without you guys!**

**Please review and leave any comments, questions, and/or requests in it! Thank you!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	5. Kuma Comes Home

**Hey guys! Turns out, I'm still extremely sick, but I continued to write for you because you guys are awesome! I can barely talk at this time or concentrate. I'm glad that you guys enjoy this story so much that it gives me strength to continue.**

**Thanks for all of your views and kind words. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia took a while to silence his cries. He set the pages down in one neat stack on the couch before he got up to pace the house.

He got into a serious mental argument with himself as to why he didn't talk to the lonely and forgotten country after all that time. He had wanted to talk to Canada as well, but he just never found the courage to do so.

He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He search up online really quick on how to make a Maple Bomb. Prussia rounded up the ingredients quickly, and began mixing them together in honor of Canada.

Once this was done, he chuckled lightly to himself. He had made more than enough for himself and about half a dozen more people. He started guzzling them down quickly.

He finished them all off in about half an hour, and Kumajiro wasn't back yet. Prussia bit his lip debating whether or not to hunt this polar bear down.

This is when Prussia started to feel the Maple Bombs. A drunken smile came across his face as he shrank back down into the couch. He read through the letters a second time. This time brought him to his knees as he sobbed.

It really started to hit him then. He missed the Canadian that he used to look at everyday during the world meetings. The one who would try to bring himself into somebody's life. Those days where he would sit in the corner silently sobbing to himself, and Prussia never did anything.

Canada was usually quiet, but there was that one day where he got so frustrated that he went out on a rant. Gilbert remembered it almost word per word.

****Flashback Thingy!****

_Canada stood up from his usual stance on the floor. Everybody was fighting around the room. Italy and Germany, at this time not a couple, were yelling at each other in a heated argument. America was screaming bloody murder at England as they beat each other up. Everybody else around the room were either sitting in silence, or yelling themselves at the fights. Except Prussia, his eyes were on Canada as he rose._

_The usually small Canadian's voice turned into a cry that was heard above everybody else. All the countries in the rooms slowly sat down in there seats as Canada screamed except America. His eyes turned into small slits as he stared at what was suppose to be his brother._

_"Everybody shut up and stop fighting!" Canada's eyes were wild with fire as they rushed across every country in the room. "You are suppose to get along, not fight over stupid things like tea and cheeseburgers!" Nobody heard him, but he mumbled, 'maple syrup is better,' under his breath. It was around this point that America took his seat, still giving his brother a death glare._

_"You need to learn how to act like true countries! Heck, you guys don't even notice me! You need to start now before it's too late!" Canada sighed loudly and slumped back down to the floor. Nobody knew about how bad the Canadian's night was. _

_America had not been happy that day. He always made sure that when he beat Canada up, it was his chest, so nobody that noticed he could see what he had done. That was one of the last times Canada spoke to the other countries ever. _

****End Of Flashback****

Prussia stretched slightly, but at this point he was crying so hard that he could barely keep himself together. It hit him then that he could join the Canadian in the afterlife.

Gilbert jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. He always kept a shotgun under his bed. Nobody knew about it because it was hidden under the floorboards. Luckily enough, nobody was home except Prussia.

This wasn't something he would've done if he was sober, but he was so upset and not thinking straight. He placed the barrel of the shotgun against his chest and mumbled, 'I'm coming Canada.' He pulled the trigger.

You can only imagine the surprise on Kumajiro's face when he came home to Prussia lying in a bloody mess on the floor. This time, he knew at least that he wasn't coming back, but he still sobbed.

* * *

**Thanks Sierra Wood, Aradia 123, Guest by the name of AadxCGHnbvGHm, Guest, TooBitter (for both of them), and SecretKepper250 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! I love you all!**

**Thanks for getting me through another great chapter! It should start picking up in a few chapters!**

**Please review! Any questions or requests are welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	6. Prussia's Dead?

**Hey guys! Okay, so.. The brighter side of this story is coming soon. I feel so bad about making some of you cry, but I do promise, it gets better.**

**This is just a chapter to show how some of the other countries feel about the two countries deaths. Mainly America, who doesn't seem to take it well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The world meeting came to order. America looked around and took in that two people were missing. One of which was his brother, but Prussia was also missing. Germany and Italy were awfully tense though.

America decided to ask around before the meeting actually started. "Does anybody know where Prussia is?" Every country in the room turned to look at the Prussian's empty chair, and then their eyes slid to Germany. If anybody knew what had happened to Prussia, it would be his own brother.

Even from across the room, the American could see the German bite his lip. His eyes rolled down, his gaze fixed on the floor. Italy's arm moved slightly under the table to take Germany's hand. He whispered something inaudible into his lovers ear, forcing his eyes off the floor.

Germany then spoke, "We found him yesterday. Canada's pet, Kumajiro, found him actually. He did as Canada did, shot himself in the head." The German's gaze looked around the room slowly. "He held a picture of Canada in his hand. You people realize we killed these countries, right?" His voice grew fierce, almost to a growl.

America bowed his head. His voice rose before any other countries could speak. "It's my fault that Canada isn't here anymore." Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at him, confused. "Do you want me to explain?"

Beside the sleeping country of Greece sat England. He stood up. His eyes were wild, and his hands flew up into the air. "What did you do to them?" It took him every fiber of his being not to attack America right then and there. Two countries had fallen in less than a week.

"Canada is my brother, as you all know. Almost every time he spoke up during our meetings, I would end up beating him. Usually, I was drunk when I did so, but when I didn't, we would have a nice conversation. I would dread on what I did to him all day knowing that it would probably happen again." America trailed off while the whole room stared at him, flabbergasted.

Germany decided to speak then, gritting his teeth together. "Why did you have to be one of the reasons to kill my brother?" He stood up and smashed his fist against the table. "You helped kill my brother! I loved him!" Germany's voice was at full roar.

"Hey!" America now stood as well, growling himself at the German. "I didn't know it would happen! You are the ones that decided to ignore him every single day! At least I talked to him!"

The Britain on the other side d the room came to them, so he wouldn't have to yell. "You know America, you never talked to him either really. Outside of this room, sure, but inside, nobody talked to him. We all saw how Prussia looked at him."

Germany scuffed, grabbed Italy's hand tightly in his own, and left the room in a hurry. America sighed. "We will continue this tomorrow, I guess."

Everybody left except America. He sat there by himself and stared at the spot in which his brother use to sit. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of all the things he did to his brother. He let loose as he said, "I'm so sorry, Canada. I miss you already."

* * *

**Thanks TheOneGirlYouDontKnow, a guest by the name of AadxCGHnbvGHm, Sierra Wood, SecretKeeper250, and a guest by the name of Dafreezingdragon for reviewing! **

**Another thanks to all those who favorited and followed! I love you guys, stay amazing! **

**~See Ya Soon!**


	7. Funeral

**Hello guys! I know it's a bit later in the day than usual, but I did at least get a chapter up today. Yay! Originally, I was just going to skip today. My dad was in the hospital most of the day, and Ive been trying to get better.**

**Then I had a great idea and got bombarded with new reviews and PMs from you guys! I love you all! :D**

**So here's the new chapter! Have a great day/night!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that they had a funeral for the two countries. Both were on the same day at the same time. It was a joint funeral, but only a few countries and 'friends' showed up. America, Germany and Italy were amongst the few that actually showed up. Most of them were there for Prussia.

They didn't know that the spirits were there as well. Prussia stood at the end of the aisle, by where everybody walked in. Canada sat on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, behind his coffin. His eyes were filled with tears as he sat there, unsure of what else to do.

Neither country knew the other country was there, but they did pay great attention to the kind words said about one another. It wasn't until after everybody was done talking and out in the perish hall that Prussia came to greet his dead figure.

He fought against the pain in the back of his eyes as he walked to himself. Canada didn't hear him coming though because he made no noise. It was completely quiet in the room they were in. That was until Prussia started to speak to his dead body.

He took a deep breath even though he didn't need the air anymore. His eyes shifted over his peaceful form, and that's when the tears started to flow. "Hey, you. Yeah, the awesome one in the coffin!" Canada heard him right away, but he continued to sit there. He wanted to listen to Prussia's speech.

"It was hard seeing Canada go, I know. You didn't have to go down with him, though. The world just lost the most awesome person alive! You could be standing here right now, mourning Canada. No, you got so drunk that you pulled the trigger. And for what? You just wanted to join a Canadian that didn't even know how much you cared about him!"

Prussia started sobbing right then and there. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed handfuls of his hair in frustration. It took every fiber of his being not to have a complete breakdown.

About ten or so feet away, Canada tried hard not to stand up and hug the other nation. He sobbed silently to himself and listened to the other country ramble to himself about how much he cared about the Canadian. That's when Canada stood up.

He stared down at his body and then glanced over at Prussia. He was on his knees in front of Canada's coffin now, sobbing. His head lay on the floor, his fists clamping the carpet violently.

Canada looked down at his body softly. He pushed his glasses up slowly with his thumb and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I had to end my life like that. I am addressing you, Prussia." At the sound of his name, the awesome country looked up. "If I knew how badly it would effect the others, I wouldn't have done it. You see, I was ignored by everyone. I knew that you could see me; I could see it on your face, yet you continued to see right through me.

"That's when I decided to end it. My life was coming down in flames all around me. America, my own brother, was beating me almost every day. The countries I actually care about fight all the time over the most ridiculous things. All I got to do was sit in the corner and watch as it all went down."

Prussia stood up, his eyes glued on the floor. He didn't want the Canadian see him cry. He sighed heavily. "Canada, why didn't you talk to me? I.." He swallowed thinking of how to word it correctly. "I would have loved to get to know you better. I mean, now we have all the time in the world, but I truly wish you didn't have to end it that way."

Canada couldn't take it any longer, he ran over to Prussia and wrapped his arms tightly around him. The awesome country was shocked by the embrace, but he did hug him back. Canada whispered softly in his ear, "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Prussia nodded, barely containing his tears. "At least now we have each other, ya' know? You aren't here by yourself; I'm here with you." Prussia smiled at Canada.

That's where things went wrong, and they got separated. Canada was now in a field with America. Prussia was sitting on the floor next to Germany. Neither country knew what was going on, but when they looked around them, they saw younger versions of themselves.

* * *

**I wanted to thank Doodlekiss (who is my best friend. Thanks for the idea! I will put it into consideration!), Sierra Wood, spiritualnekohime4, SecretKeeper250, and TheOneGirlYouDontKnow for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**By the way, the review section above is now my small hall of fame! If you want your name up there, leave a review! It will be added! :D**

**See you guys tomorrow for a new chapter! I hope you find yourself liking this story. :3**

**~See Ya Soon/Tomorrow! :D**


	8. Memories

**Hello guys! I'm so so so sorry about the late update! I started working on it on Thursday, and next thing I know it's Saturday. Then by the time I finish the chapter, it's Sunday. I'm so sorry.**

**Anywho, I wanted to tell you anyway.. If there is a day that I can't post a new chapter, it will probably be Wednesday's. It seems to be the only day I'm busy. Otherwise, I should be able to get new chapters up almost everyday.**

**Hope you all like this so far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Canada was young, a child in this setting. America and him lay in a field in the middle of nowhere staring at the stars. This was the time when the two of them actually acted like brothers.

The present Canada stood there in front of them. He leaned over them, snapped his fingers, and everything he could possibly think of that might get their attention. Nothing seemed to work, yet the two brothers in the grass ceased to move.  
Eventually, the younger version of himself sat up. "Brother?" His voice was squeaky and loud compared to what it was presently. Younger Canada turned his big purple eyes towards America.

His brother tilted his head, but continued to look at the stars. His glasses slid slightly off of his nose, so he slid them back before answering Canada. "Yes, maple?"  
"Why are we out here?" The present Canada sat down in the grass. It hit him what was going on here. He was in a memory. It was a nice one at least, and he actually enjoyed being there.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful, silly goose?" America seemed that he was in a good mood that night. Canada still didn't know why his brother seemed so distant in his early years. Now, he talked to his brother about everything, with the exception of the past.

"Yeah, I guess so." Canada smiled and slumped back down into the grass. The area around the ghost Canadian started to dissolve around him. His eyes grew wide as he looked around him in a panic. In all honesty, he had no idea as to what was going on.

***'*'***

Somewhere far, but not too far, away stood Prussia in his childhood living room. At this time, Germany and him weren't close. They just happened to be in the same room together for once.

Prussia was trying the exact same things Canada was to get their attention. It was as though he were invisible. That's when it hit him; this is what Canada must have felt like every single day.

His shoulders slumped as he thought of the poor Canadian. Even though it wasn't his fault they got separated, he felt bad about not being with Canada. It wasn't right for Zachariah to pull them apart, but it was necessary for him to. After all, it was his job.

Prussia sat down on the carpet as he stared at the smaller version of him. He knew that Canada must have been somewhere similar to this, but he felt terrible. The first time the two had actually hugged, let alone talked, and they got separated.

The younger version of Prussia came out of the 'freeze frame' and fidgeted uncomfortably on the floor. His eyes shifted around the room before stopping on Germany. "Bruder, why do you hate me?"

Germany gasped in shock. He didn't expect his little brother to talk, let alone ask such a bizarre question. "Why would I hate my own little bruder?" His eyes held sorrow, but he blinked quickly to hide his fear that was slowly growing in his chest.

He didn't know that Canada noticed at the same time he did, but Prussia figured out where he was right then. He was in one of his favorite memories. The only thing he wasn't sure of was why he was there, but he continued to watch.

"You just never talk to me, and it makes me really sad!" The younger version of himself burst into tears all of the sudden. Prussia remembered how upset he was that night, and it almost brought him to tears. He honestly thought at that time that his bruder hated him.

"Prussia, shh, it's okay. Even though we never talk, it doesn't mean I hate you. You're my bruder. I could never hate you." Germany wrapped his arms around his brother, trying to comfort him. The younger version of himself stopped crying so hard and snuggled against his bruder's chest.

"I love you too, GerBear." Germany smiled as he stroked his brother's back slowly. Young Prussia fell asleep.

The present Prussia smiled happily. This was the night that changed his relationship with his brother. They grew closer and closer from this point out. It was while he was smiling that the scene began to fade away. Prussia flipped out and started screaming to take him back. He didn't want to leave, but before he knew what was happening, he was in the middle of the woods. On the downside, he was alone, and he honestly had no idea where he was.

Little did either country know that they were mere feet from one another when a light shined upon both of them. In that instant, both countries took off in the same direction. The light followed them as they ran as fast as they could around trees.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Special thanks goes to this chapters small Wall Of Famers! TheOneGirlYouDontKnow, spiritualnekohime4, and SecretKeeper250! You guys are awesome! I appreciate your kind words!**

**Please review so I know what you people think! :D Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, but I have church and work. Plus, a ton of homework. I will try my hardest for you guys!**

**~See Ya Soon!**

**P.S. It starts next chapter. You know, the breaking between the two stories? Yeah, next chapter will be part one of chapter 9 and then part two. Part one will be Hetalia and part two will be Supernatural/Hetalia. One chapter per day though, sorry! I hope you still enjoy even with two parts!**


	9. Part 1: Where Are We?

**Okay, hello people from the Hetalia fandom. I have to apologize for last chapter. I didn't know the relationships between the brothers, or who is older. It's fanfiction, yes, but I do realize that a couple of facts are wrong. Please don't hate me for it! **

**Anyway, I ended up being busy again yesterday and Monday. I'm sorry. At least I wrote this for ya! Here goes nothing..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Canada crashed through the last of the trees at the same time the that the awesome country of Prussia did. They were both breathing hard, but at least the light had disappeared.

The Canadian noticed Prussia before the other country had the change. He rushed to Prussia and embraced the country. "Prussia, I'm so glad I found you again." Canada's voice held fear mixed with relief.

"Yeah, me too. Did you happen to notice what is around us?" Prussia's eyes went wide as he gestured around them. They stood in a cornfield, but the top half of each stock was burnt. It was quite confusing to both countries.

"Wait-I-" Canada bit his bottom lip, frustrated. "I think I actually know where we are. It-It looks familiar." The Canadian hesitantly took Prussia's hand. "Come on!" He took off into the field, never letting go of the other country's hand.

***'*'***

The two stumbled as they came to the last of the corn. They had been laughing the entire way through the field. Then they came to the end, but neither one expected there to be a steep hill right after emerging.

They lost their footing at the same time and fell steadily down the hill. Canada cried out as his back hit a rock, but it actually didn't hurt that much. It felt like somebody just pinched him. After he got past the rock, Canada started laughing. Prussia heard this laughter and joined quickly.

They reached the bottom in less than a minute. The two giggled together, but then they caught sight of their surroundings. Canada gasped as he recognized the scene before his eyes. Again, it was a semi-happy memory for him. Prussia was in the same boat, except he took it differently. He glued his eyes to the ground even though it was a happy memory.

Past Prussia stood at one side of the clearing while Canada sat at the other. It was windy out, so their hair was flopping around in the wind. Canada was actually writing in his journal at the time, and the Prussian actually got to read the page because it was indeed about him.

Prussia was just standing there for the time being, but eventually, he moved on to something more productive. He sat down slowly, conscious of the other country a few yards away from him.

Earlier that day, Prussia had met with America about getting Canada a birthday present. America pretended that he didn't know his own brother again, leaving Prussia clueless as to what to get the Canadian.

Now, he sat in a field thinking of something that would make him happy. He had some papers stuffed into his pocket just in case he ended up resorting to a lousy letter.

In the end, he sighed and pulled out the crumbled up paper. He held a pen tightly between his fingers debating what to write.

As the past Prussia started scribbling, the present one sulked in the grass about ten feet away. He sat Indian style, and his fingers played with the grass gingerly. The ghostly Canada came up behind him slowly. "What were you writing about, Gil?"

Prussia's fingernails broke through the delicate grass blade at the sound of his human name. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. "I was going to give you a letter for your birthday that year. Turns out, I didn't like how it ended, so I never gave it to you. That night," his eyes grew darker as he spoke. He didn't want to remember what had happened in that life anymore really. "I burned that page that was in my hands. I never wanted to see it again."

Canada's soft purple eyes dropped to the ground. They were full of hurt. His hand slowly came to his head. His finger wrapped around his curl as he twisted it gingerly between his fingertips. "Did I do something, Prussia?" His voice held deep fear. He was truly worried he had hurt his one friend that wasn't really his friend.

"No, you didn't. I did. I ruined everything." As that string of words came out of his mouth, Prussia stood up. In an instant, he was running back into the field, desperate to get away from his fears.

* * *

**There the first part of our two part chapter 9 is finished! And you thought I wouldn't make it this far brain! Well, ha!**

**Anyway, a special thanks goes to Doodlekiss.. I know I was angry about you sending that PM about it, but I'm sorry. You were right, I just need to watch more Hetalia and learn the history. **

**This chapters Hall of Fame is amazing! I got 12 new reviews in total! Wow guys thanks! :D This chapter includes: Sierra Wood, TooBitter, SecretKeeper250, Mizter-Cupcake, and pompom1124 (for all 8 of your reviews! Jesus!)**

**Anyway, I will try my hardest to update again tomorrow!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	10. Part 2: Ash

**Hey guys! Wow it's been forever! I'm really sorry... I just lost track of time with school and everything going on. I'm really sorry again.**

**This is the first Supernatural/Hetalia chapter. If you don't want to read, or you haven't watched the show, feel free to skip the part two chapters.**

**Thanks goes to those of you who will continue to read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Canada and Prussia broke through the trees at the same time. Canada leaned over and started heaving. The light had joined together and was still on the two of them.

Prussia heard the panting beside him and looked over. A smile tugged at his lips as he pounced on the country. The Canadian got the wind knocked out of him and looked fairly annoyed. That was until he saw who it was. A smile lit up on his face before he returned the warm embrace.

The light seemed to be getting brighter as the two stood there. It was Prussia who broke their hug and spoke first. "I think we should run." Canada tilted his head and went to ask him why he wanted to do so when Prussia explained his thoughts. "The light, I don't feel comfortable with it on us. Let's go find shelter, we can talk then."

Canada nodded. Together, they took off into the way they came. The light still close behind them.

***'*'***

It felt like they had been running for hours when Canada ran right into some dude. The man managed to stay on his feet while Canada stumbled to the ground. Prussia looked up, worried and then glared at the man that ran into his friend. "Hey look, we've got-"

"Trust me, you have to follow me now. The angels want you for something, but I know somewhere safe." The man glanced towards Canada and helped him to his feet. "Come, now!" His voice held power as he took off to the left. The two countries looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. In a matter of seconds, they were following him to this "safe" place.

Turns out his safety was some rundown place named, "The Roadhouse." The man ran into the front door followed by Canada and Prussia. The two nations felt exhausted. It didn't hit them till now that heaving wouldn't help at all though.

"Where are we?" Prussia's red eyes ran over the place. One quick glance around told him it was a bar. It was just what he needed really..not. He also got the perfect chance to check out (in a first time meet way) the man in front of him.

He wore a pair of cut up jeans with boots. Plaid seemed to work on him nicely. His hair is what really stood out though. It was honey brown but in more of a mullet style. The man walked around the edge of the bar and grabbed a can of beer.

"You're in my home. The 'Roadhouse.'" He paused for a second. He honestly sounded upset, and Canada could see the hint of tears in his eyes. "I lived here anyway. It got burned down, and I died in the fire. When I came to heaven, the Roadhouse came with me." His lips twitched slightly as he tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, man. It must be hard." Prussia exchanged glances with Canada before looking back at the man. "Did you say heaven?" The counties thought he was crazy, but it did make sense.

"Yeah, you are in heaven right now. What did you say your names were again?" The man stabbed a small hole into the bottom of his can, placed the hole to his lips and opened the can. The brown colored liquid flooded right into his mouth.

"We didn't. I'm Ca-" Prussia nudged Canada's foot. He didn't want the guy to think they were crazy. "I'm Matthew. This is my buddy, Gilbert. We came here together."

"Ah, I see. Glad to see you have a friend at least. I'm Ash. You can call me Dr. Badass if you want." A grin spread across his face as he spoke.

"Awesome. Anyway, what happened out there?" Gilbert wasn't talking about the fact that the man randomly ran into them. He was talking about the light that had followed them most of the way.

"The light?" Canada and Prussia nodded together. Ash shrugged his shoulders and whipped his hair back from his face. "That wasn't a 'special spotlight' kind of light. Unless, if you count being hunted by angels special, then it isn't. If you don't run, they will find you, and maybe even kill you."

Matthew gulped. He didn't like the sound of being killed. "Angels? Angels are after us?" Ash sighed and grabbed another can of beer. He nodded slowly as he popped the sucker open.

"I'm just glad I pulled you out in time. I did that with a good friend once, but Zachariah caught up. He found Dean, but I believe he escaped." Matthew and Gil were starting to become confused. Too many names were being thrown around. All of them neither of them knew.

Ash glanced at both of them and then at the door. "We have to work on getting you two out of here."

* * *

**Thanks goes to this chapters Wall of Famers! SecretKeeper250, Doodlekiss, asits9, a guest with the name of SryimaFctNazi, and TheSlayerGirl. You guys are awesome!**

**Please review and continue to read! I will get back to you guys as soon as possible! **

**~See Ya Soon!**


End file.
